tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogarasu Momiji
]] and Moe]] "Jeez"- Ogarasu Momiji '''Ogarasu Momiji '''is also known as "the lady tengu of Mt. Tengu". Appearance Momiji has short dark green hair, a little spikey at the end, curled up at the back and yellow eyes. She also has thick and small eyebrowns as well as visible underline eyelashes. She usually wears a dark red tube top with black feathers on the two sides, red transparent bloomers, gray socks and bright red sneakers. She also has white trimmed elbow length drark red gloves with black feathers on the side, spikey at the wrist part and bright red at the hand part. She always wears a white hairband with a really big red gem in the middle and black feather on the two sides. When she works on missions, she would wear a dark red mask, covering the upper half of her face, except for the eyes. She has also appeared in a normal outfit incule a pink shirt, yellow bib pants and a red bow on her head. Personality She's really cheerful, carefree and straight forward, speak her mind freely and sometimes it came out a little bit too thoughtless, she's really active too, as Haneru describe she's like a hurricane. However, she's also very emotional and care greatly for Yuzuru as she notice how ever since Yuzuru came to Mt. Tengu, he has been down and avoiding her even though he still talk to her daily, she even cried when she came asking for Tribe Cool Crew for help even though she didn't even liked them at first and called dancing stupid. She's shown to be a person with great pride since she didn't came to ask Tribe Cool Crew imediately but only after she relized that her situation was hopeless and she herself can't do anything to change it. She later relized that Yuzuru shine most brightly when he's dancing and that's the real Yuzuru and told him to go back to the team and his teammates, casting aside her wish to marry him. She also doesn't like people not using honorifics when they're calling Yuzuru. History She first appeared in episode 10. Even though called "The lady tengu of Mt. Tengu" she's not a real tengu but her distant ancesstors was, or at least that's what she belived. She introduced heself as Yuzuru's financee but it was a misunderstanding ever since they were little and Yuzuru is still too kind to turn her down so he just go with it, she belived that when she turned 16 she will get married to Yuzuru. Appearance in the anime In episode 10 she came to take Yuzuru back to the Tengu Mountain to marry her after he purify his mind and soul by holing up alone in the mountains. She comes bring him food everyday and he still talks to her but he hasn't eat ever since he came to the mountain and he has been avoiding eye contacts. Depressed at how things are, she finally came to Tribe Cool Crew and asked them for help even though at first she even told them that Yuzuru has casted the team aside. Later when the team has done talking to him, Yuzuru decided to make a meal for all of them and dance with his team infront of Momiji and Hanazo. Having watched Yuzuru's dancing, she realized that he shines most brightly when he's with them and that it was the true Yuzuru, she told him to go back to them. She returned in episode 32 after sensing a ominous dark aura from the city and decided to stay a few days for investigation. She then joined Tribe Cool Crew and got Haneru as her teacher to practise isolation, it didn't worked out at first because she didn't think that it was anything cool. Later that day, she came to Green Square- the source of the dark aura to confirm and even though it was from a few days ago, it was still pretty powerful. On the second day, she determine to practise a salute finger snap, it still didn't worked out even after she put her self through a special training just so she can click her finger but she start to takes Haneru's practise more seriously and even though with just isolation, she managed to jam together with the team really well. Only after seeing Jey El's dancing did she decided that she can never be as good as him, quit the team and somehow learnt to finger snap in agony. Before she left, Yuzuru asked her why she wanted to becaome a dancer, there must be a reason, she answered that when she's on the moutain, she felt an ominous dark aura and worried that something might happened to Yuzuru or the team and came to figure out what it was; if she joined the team, she can be with Yuzuru and protect him. Later in episode 35, she returned to Green Square and confirmed with Tribe Cool Crew that it was Crowd High which created the ominous dark aura and said that something bad would definately happen or perhaps it has already be happening. ]] Episode 40, she jumped into Yuzuru's house after shooting a lettered arrow on his wall. As Yuzuru figured that it was finally time for her to fufill her duty ever since the Warring States Era for the Ogarasu family to quitely dispose of anything that threatens to corrupts the land of the rising sun; she told him details on Crowd High that she recently collected by whispering it to his ear. Yuzuru later said that it reeks of danger and asked her to exercise utmost caution. ]] In episode 45, she trepased on Sakurazaka sisters's private plane and told everyone on Tribe Cool Crew as well as Blossom Bullets about the mission of Ogarasu family and how she has been monitoring the action of Crowd High dancers all this while because someone has been manufacturing its popularity worldwide and she's trying to figure out who is that person as well as their purpose. She said that in the past few days, Crowd High trendsetters worldwide has been disapearing one after another, not only Lui Moe in Japan, every nation across the world has trendsetters like them. She confirmed that they're trying to provoke Jey El so they should be getting ready to make their next move. While the team landed and got on the island, she stayed in the plane to observe. That night, she went to the harbor to found all the Crowd High trendsetters from before that was reported missing met up with Gallagher. ]] She appeared again in episode 46, just before Mabel was taken away by Gallagher, she jumped down to Dance Road's stage and threatens to expose Gallagher's Crowd High secrets to the world if he won't let her go. She exposed to people at the Dance Road is that Crowd High has adverse effects on the dancer's bodies, as proof, along with the trendsetters there, there were some other dancers who were suppose to come as well but they all got injured, and that not only the body are effected but also the mind; even the trendsetters there could go down at any moments too. Another secret that Gallagher's aim isn't just to make Crowd High popular but actually scheming something much bigger. But just as she about to say it, she was violently forced to flee by the guards. Later, while hiding from the guards, she met Hugh Witt who said she was correct and that he had a favor to ask her. In episode 47, she collab with Hugh Witt to peek into Gallagher's office, using a secret technique of lip reading passed down in the Ogarasu family, she confirmed with Hugh Witt, MC Butz and Master T that Gallagher has some kind of top-secret plan. Hugh Witt decided that while MC Butz and Master T rescue Ms Mabel, she will kept continue investigating. In episode 48, she and Hugh Witt reached the deepest part underground of Dance Road stage to met a Jey robot turning rogue. ]] In episode 49, after Hugh Witt and her discovered the Dance Roid she went and chased after it to finally showed up on Dance Road stage wearing a tengu mask and a really big haori saying she hes seen through their destardly deeds and revealed that backing Gallagher are a lot of people and those are the very audiences of Dance Road- or to be percise, the audience of Dance Road are the agents of those companies. To make their produces sells better they developed Crowd High to attract people into buying, unconcern of the consequences and that Crowd High moves and steps stimulates the brains of whoever watches or listen to it, makes it possible to manipulate them, they're all being controlled. Later, as Tribe Cool Crew accepted the challenge, Yuzuru asked her to stand back because it will most likely to be a wild battle; she left right after kissing Yuzuru a lucky kiss on the cheek. a while after Dance Road]] In episode 50, she parcipated in the dance against Dance Roid along with the teams even though she didn't came on stage. Later the next day, she came back with them on the Sakurazaka's sister's plane. A while after that, she is seen along side with Yuzuru as he taken on the tengu bussiness. Relationships Tenpoin Yuzuru Her childhood friend, who she belived to be her fiancee due to a misunderstanding. She's really caring towards Yuzuru and seems to really love him. Ogarasu Hanazo Her grandfather, she lives with him on Mt. Tengu. Mashiro Mizuki She doesn't like Mizuki at first because she called Yuzuru without honerifics as i they were best friends, Mizuki didn't hold a grudge however. Sakagami Kumonosuke She got in a fight with him once saying dancing is stupid, Kumo didn't reply but he was annoyed at it at the moment, he didn't hold a gudge too. Otosaki Kanon She found out Kanon was watching some kid's dancing on her phone to help her so she said Kanon's nice. Skills Anime Isolation Trivia She might not be a tengu but she can feel someone's presence as well as Crowd High's aura, although this might be because of the skills she archived while training on the moutain. She called Gallagher "Orge of Gall". Gallery Momiji14.png|Momiji in her normal outfit Momiji10.png Momiji12.png Momiji9.png Momiji8.png Momiji7.png Momiji 4.png Momiji 2.png Momiji.png momiji 3.png momiji 5.png momiji 6.png momiji11.png momiji13.png Momiji16.png Momiji15.png Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team)